marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-616)
Since the Civil War started, Spider-Man had been having an inner conflict with himself on deciding whose side he should be on. He was originally set against revealing his identity, although he did not fully reveal that to his new mentor and boss Tony Stark. He was prepared to liquidate his assets and flee the country with his wife and aunt to avoid revealing his identity and putting them in jeopardy. On one hand, Iron Man (Spider-Man's new boss and friend), wanted him to be for the Superhero Registration Act. However, having had a secret identity, Spider-Man would've rather been with Captain America, against the SRA. After talking to Aunt May and Mary Jane, they were, on the other hand, supportive of the idea, and felt it was time for Peter to finally get some much-deserved recognition for all of his good work. Spider-Man then revealed his secret identity at a press conference held by Iron Man to an entire room of stunned media. This was Peter's show of commitment to the cause and a show of solidarity with his mentor, Tony Stark. Peter went above and beyond the requirements of the SRA when he outed himself. It was a question of loyalty, and a very, very personal choice. Peter felt indebted to Tony for all he'd done for him and his family; this was one way of repaying that. After all Peter was Tony´s right hand in this conflict and just like Tony he very much needed to unmask to be able to stand for what he represented. Also, if Peter hadn't revealed his identity, he would've become an outlaw. It would've cut him off from his family, or put them on the wrong side of the law. Peter knew the meaning of: "With great power comes great responsibility." He felt that burden every day, and when something was law or something was made illegal, he took it extremely seriously. People like J. Jonah Jameson have been declaring for years that Spider-Man had no regard for the law. If he openly defied the Registration Act, then he would have verified once and for all the worst things that had ever been said about him. Exposing himself to the attention of the main public had caused several emotions, ranging from extreme enthusiasm to anger, and straining his relationship with J.J. Jameson, who felt betrayed by Peter. Tony Stark had forcibly drafted Spider-Man in a task-force to hunt the rebel heroes and bring them to justice - severely upsetting Peter as he felt blindsided by such a decision, perhaps most agitated about the possibility of having to confront Captain America. Jameson also filed a suit on Peter Parker, asking him the restitution of all the money he gave him during the years for his Spider-Man photos plus punitive damages. However, Peter still intended to teach at Midtown High and thanks to a holographic projector given to him by X-Men's Beast, he was able to do so under a new identity of 'Ben Reilly,' after one of his clone's aliases. He also uses the device to impersonate the Punisher and Wolverine, in order to scare off would-be bounty hunters who would use the students as hostages to draw Spider-Man out for the reward. After the second fight with Captain America, Peter became doubtful that he was on the right side. He asked Iron Man to allow him to visit the prison which was built in Negative Zone for unregistered superheroes. When he saw how the prisoners were treated he decided to change sides and asked May and Mary Jane to escape from Stark Tower. Then he was attacked by Iron Man who found out that Spider-Man had made a decision to betray him. Now revolting against Iron Man and his Pro-Registration Campaign, Spider Man fled the Stark Tower, and rushed into the sewers for temporary cover, knowing Aunt May and Mary Jane were safe, until he became ambushed by the Jester and Jack O'Lantern, two of the super villains enlisted by Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill to hunt down the anti-registration superheroes. They were both shot dead by the Punisher, who rescued Spider-Man and brought him to the headquarters of the Secret Avengers for medical treatment, knowing Spider-Man had now switched sides. As of now, Spider-Man had again gone public on television, formally announcing his reversal of support for the Registration Act and revealing the existence of the prison within the Negative Zone. Tony Stark now considered him as a traitor and ordered his forces to hunt him down. Kingpin, meanwhile, put out a hit on him, and an assassin was targeting Mary Jane and Aunt May while Spider-Man took part in the final battle of the Civil War, supporting Captain America. The final battle culminated in the streets of New York City after Cloak did his biggest teleport yet to take the battle out of the Negative Zone Prison. Spider-Man's main target appeared to be Mister Fantastic, beating his way through 3 Pro-Registration heroes to reach him. Mister Fantastic appeared surprised at this awesome show of agility and strength, and remarked, "Amazing." Peter then kicked him in the neck, saying, "Spectacular." The battle turned when Namor arrived on the scene with a troop of Atlanteans, all ready for battle. Hercules destroyed the Thor clone/cyborg, and the battle was all but won when Captain America was taken down by the people of New York. He realized he lost sight of the American ideals and let himself be arrested as Steve Rogers. Spider-Man disappeared after the battle and made his way to the motel room where he, Mary Jane, and Aunt May lived in. As he was welcomed by his loved ones, his spider-sense rang and he quickly hit the floor with Mary Jane. Unfortunately, in the act of saving one, he lost the other, and Aunt May was shown bleeding from the left chest, indicating a fatal wound. The Civil War wrapped up with a majority of the Secret Avengers accepting the general amnesty given. However, some have opted to move to Canada while others joined an underground rebellion against the Superhero Initiative, which appeared to be headed by Spider-Man and Luke Cage. They were last seen with Cage complementing Spidey's suit, and we were shown the inevitable truth: Spider-Man was back in black. First, Dr. Calvin Zabo (Mister Hyde) was taking teens off the street and giving them Spider-Man's powers.... but with dreadful consequences. When one of these superpowered teens was caught in a trap set for the real Spider-Man, he was sent to The Tombs as a temporary holding cell. Spider-Man, learning of the young man's situation, swung to the Tombs to question him. Upon arrival, however, Spidey found that the boy was in pain and ripped out the cell window. Entering, he discovered that an arachnid-like segment had grown on the boy's abdomen and brought him to a hospital, calling the cell guards to call ahead, and to summon Mr. Fantastic. Mr. Fantastic met Spidey a few rooftops away from the hospital as Spider-Man knew that the police would be waiting to arrest him there. Mr. Fantastic commented that the metamorphosis was nothing less than fantastic (pardon the pun) and agreed to do anything in his power to save the boy. Spider-Man then visited Curt Connors and requested that the good doctor analyze the fluids on the boy's bedsheets. Meanwhile, another would-be 'Spider-Man' fell to his death as none of them possessed web shooters, organic or otherwise. Jordan, a former student of Peter, who made an appearance during the Spider-Man Unmasked arcs was confronted by Dr. Calvin Zabo and coerced into being experimented on. Also, Peter was confronted by his old nemesis, Sandman. However, he was not there to fight, but rather to ask Peter for his help in clearing his father's name and save him from Death Row, for a murder he didn't commit. Following a set of leads, Spider-Man and Sandman found out that the supposed killer was none other than an alternate version of Peter's supposedly dead Uncle Ben. World War Hulk Peter helped evacuate the city of New York during World War Hulk. Spidey tried to fight one of the Hulk's Warbound, but was defeated and imprisoned. Back To Secret Identity The Scarlet Spiders, a type of covert ops team with powers similar to Spider-Man's and suit morphing abilities, helped restore Peter Parker's secret identity. The group asked Spider-Man for help in capturing a gang called the Vulturions. In return, in front of a public crowd, one of them changed his appearance so he looked like Peter Parker. The Scarlet Spiders lied to the crowd and said that Peter Parker was a member of the group but was fired for bad behavior. Betty Brant said it wouldn't be the first time that Peter Parker had pretended to be Spider-Man in order to help the hero out and believed his self-outing during the Civil War was a similar act. Even J. Jonah Jameson wasn't sure if Peter Parker was really Spider-Man, thus, Peter Parker had his secret identity back.''Avengers: The Initiative'' #7http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/avengers_the_initiative/007.html One More Day In Spider-Man: One More Day, Peter is on a quest to save the life of his Aunt May, who has fallen from a sniper's bullet, intended for him. He sought the help of Dr Strange, finding that even magic couldn't help him save Aunt May's life, though after appalling to Tony Stark, Jarvis was sent with $2 million to pay the hospital fees and give her the best care possible, after breaking several laws and at one point finding Eddie Brock in Aunt May's room, whom then attempted to commit suicide by jumping out of the window. Peter was soon approached by Mephisto, and told that there was a way to save Aunt May's life. Assuming it was his soul, Peter refused. Mephisto said that he was done with trying to take hero's souls, as they were less fun to torture, knowing they did something right by damning themselves for eternity. He explained that he wanted to take away the love that he and Mary Jane share, as that sort of unconditional love only occurs once a millennium - it would mean he got one over on God and would enjoy listening to the small part of Peter and Mary Jane's souls that did remember the love. After 24 hours of holding each other, Mephisto came to the couple once more. Mary Jane whispered some conditions to Mephisto before agreeing, as well as making everyone forget that Peter Parker was Spider-Man (in case villains came after Aunt May again). Much to his own dismay, Peter agreed also. In a flash, he woke up, realizing he was late for a "Welcome Home" party. He dashed out of Aunt May's house, jumped onto his bicycle and headed to the venue. Upon arriving, Flash mentioned his tardiness - but he was just in time. Back from five years in a European rehab centre was Harry Osborn. | CustomSection1 = Villains and Enemies | CustomText1 = *Beetle *Boomerang *Carnage *Carrion *The Chameleon *Doctor Octopus *Electro *The Fly *The Green Goblin *Hammerhead *The Hobgoblin *Hydro-Man *The Jackal *Kaine *Kingpin *Kraven the Hunter *The Lizard *Morbius *Morlun *Mysterio *The Queen *The Rhino *The Sandman *The Scorpion *Shathra *The Shocker *Alistair Smythe *Spider-Slayer *Tarantula *Tinkerer *Tombstone *Venom *The Vulture | Powers = Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from an irradiated Common House Spider (Achaearanea tepidariorum) which bit Peter Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to certain frequencies of radiation and received a final, lethal dose during Parker's attendance of the exhibition. The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, stamina, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, and equilibrium; the ability to cause parts of his body to stick with great tenacity to most surfaces; a subconscious premonitional "danger" sense; organic webbing generation; a psychic alignment with the insects and spiders in his immediate environment; retractable, razor-sharp, venomous stingers; night vision; and the ability to sense vibrations transmitted from the hairs on his body or his webbing. Original and Current Powers *'Spider-Sense': Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Peter does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 10 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour . *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Former Powers: Following the events of "The Queen" and "The Other", some of Spider-Man's traditional powers were increased to levels beyond their original limits while others remained the same. He also gained a variety of new, spider-like abilities due to these further mutations. However, with reality itself being altered after the events of "One More Day", Spider-Man's powers have all returned to their original levels and he has lost his new superhuman abilities. The following is a list of those increased and newly gained powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' Following an encounter with an enemy known as the Queen, Spider-Man's strength was increased to the point that he could lift about 15 tons. Following the events of "The Other", his strength was further increased so that he could lift about 20 tons. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes were enhanced along with his physical strength. Following the events of "The Other", his reflexes were increased to levels 18 times that of an ordinary human. *'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Spider-Man's spider-sense could be used to psychologically see his surrounding environment, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions, allowing him to navigate without worry. Even under normal conditions, his spider-sense helps him navigate darkened rooms, instinctively avoiding obstacles or hazards, or potentially noisy or unstable floorboards, walls or ceilings that may betray his presence. With his spider sense, Spider-man can ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. *'Radio Frequency Detection:' Spider-Man's spider-sense can also be used to detect certain radio frequencies. Spider-Man's technical skill is such that he has designed spider-tracers that broadcast a signal detectable by his spider-sense. *'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Recently, thanks to the genetic manipulations of the Queen, Spider-Man's spider-sense has improved dramatically, creating a psychic alignment with his environment, especially with other arachnids and insects, and a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. He is particularly connected to the populations of spiders, though unable to communicate with them directly or command them. In one instance, spiders voluntarily covered his unconscious body, concealing him from Shathra's predation. *'Night Vision:' Spider-Man's vision had been enhanced to the point that he is able to see clearly at night, or at least in very dim lighting. *'Vibration and Air Current Sense via Hair and Webbing:' Spider-Man also possessed the ability to sense vibrations and currents of air transmitted on the hairs on his arm or on his web lines. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Originally Spider-Man was just a moderately fast healer but after the events in "The Other" he gained the ability to rapidly recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of hours. During the recent unmasking of Spider-man in "Civil War," Spidey was ambushed by the Rhino, receiving heavy bodily damage, only to heal before the issue was over, without medical attention. He even mentions to Aunt May that 'he knows he has always been a fast healer, but lately it seems even more so.' Also when Spidey is heavily beaten and drugged, suffering multiple fractures and blood loss by the Jack O' Lantern and Jester in "Civil War," he is almost completely healed in the next issue. *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:' After the "Disassembled" saga, Spider-Man was also gifted with the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. These organic webs have many of the same properties as Spider-Man's artificial webbing, though they require a week to decay rather than decomposing within two hours. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. *'Vibration Sensation via Webbing:' After his evolution in "The Other: Evolve or Die", Spider-Man's senses evolved to the point that he is now able to sense vibrations transmitted from his webbing. Spider-Man can utilize this to find beings or objects within buildings or other places by the vibrations they emit when moving. *'Hibernation Healing:' It was revealed in the story arc "Evolve or Die" that Spider-Man enters a state of dormancy and sheds his skin and outer tissues, just like an actual spider, at least once in his life time. Spider-Man's recent intermittent black outs and loss of superpowers were the result of the involuntary attempt of his body to enter this dormant state. The symptoms manifested themselves because Parker was simply too stubborn to allow himself to hibernate; he finally did so as a result of a near-death experience. *'Stingers:' Spider-Man developed retractable, poisonous, razor-sharp stingers that are located within his arms that release a polyamine venom, causing direct trauma and/or flaccid paralysis via interference with nerve impulse transmission. While a typical injection may paralyze a normal adult human for several hours, the impalement proved fatal to the nigh-invulnerable Morlun. How it pierced Morlun's skin is yet unknown, and may involve mystical factors Parker has subconsciously extended his stingers in response to stress and is still learning greater control. *'Phoenix Force:' Briefly possessed the Phoenix Force in Spider-Man Aug. 25th, 1992. | Abilities = Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny affinity for science that was nothing short of genius. He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill as a scientist, an excellent inventor, and a very skilled photographer. Thanks to Peter's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, with a fighting style derived from his spider-like attributes. | Strength = In Spider-Man Annual #1, it is revealed that Spider-Man was the fourth strongest super hero at that time. His strength being only dwarfed by Thor, The Thing, and Hulk. | Equipment = Current Equipment *'Webshooters:' Spider-Man wears web-shooters which were twin devices worn on his wrists. The devices were able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. *'Web Fluid:' A shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. On contact with air, the long-chain polymer knits and forms an extremely tough, flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive properties. The web fluid’s adhesive quality diminishes rapidly with exposure to air. Where it does not make contact with air, such as the attachment disk of the web-shooter, it remains very adhesive. After approximately 2 hours, imbibed ether causes the solid form of the web fluid to dissolve into a powder. Because the fluid almost instantly melts from solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and is not adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts. The spinneret mechanism in the web-shooter is machined from stainless steel, except for the turbine component, which is machined out of a block of Teflon and the two turbine bearings, which are made of amber and artificial sapphire. The wristlet and web fluid cartridges are mainly nickel-plated annealed brass. Spider-Man’s web cartridge belt is made out of brass and light leather and holds up to 30 cartridges. The cartridges are pressurized to 300 pounds per square inch and sealed with a bronze cap which is silver soldered closed. The wristlets have sharp steel nipples, which pierce the bronze cap when the cartridges are tightly wedged into their positions. A palm switch that is protected by a band of spring steel, which requires a 65 pounds pressure to trigger, actuates the hand-wound solenoid needle valve. The switch is situated high on the palm to avoid most unwanted firings. A rubber seal protects the small battery compartment. The effect of the very small turbine pump vanes is to compress (share) the web fluid and then force it, under pressure, through the spinneret holes which cold-draws it (stretches it: the process wherein nylon gains a four-fold increase in tensile strength), then extrudes it through the air where it solidifies. As the web fluid exits the spinneret holes, it is attracted to itself electrostatically and thus can form complex shapes. The spinneret holes have three sets of adjustable, staggered openings around the turbine, which permit a single line, a more complex, spun web line, and a thick stream. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. The 300 pounds per square inch of pressure in each cartridge is sufficient to force a stream of the complex web pattern an estimated 60 feet (significantly farther if shot in a ballistic parabolic arc). The web formula has been altered as needed, including an insulated version for Electro and asbestos webbing for fighting the Human Torch or a similarly-powered foe. Former Equipment *'Iron Spider Armor:' Tony Stark has developed an armored suit for Spider-Man in light of recent events. Supported by a system similar to that of Stark's classic Iron Man design, it features many gadgets, including: :*'Waldoes': The Iron Spider Armor possesses three mechanical spider-arms, or "waldoes," that can be used to see around corners (via cameras in the tips) and to manipulate objects indirectly. Stark describes them as too delicate to use in combat, yet Spider-Man shortly afterward uses them to smash through the sensors in the Titanium Man's helmet. :*'Liquid Metal Nano-Fiber': The armor is composed of a liquid metal nano-fiber and can more or less disappear when not needed. It responds to neurochemical impulses, as well as blend into a variety of backgrounds. He can give it the shapes and colors of his classic costumes for instance. :*'Gliding': The armor incorporates mesh webbing that grants the suit mid-range gliding capabilities on wind currents. :*'Bulletproof and Heatproof:' The armor is both bulletproof and heatproof, thanks to it being composed of a heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fiber that can resist small-caliber bullets. :*'Built-in Emergency Scanner': The armor possesses a built-in police, fire, and emergency scanner that allows Spider-Man to listen to police, fire, and/or emergency broadcasts through radiowaves. :*'Audio/Visual Amplification:' The armor possesses audio and visual amplification, enabling him to see in the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. :*'Carbon-Filtering System:' The armor possesses a carbon-filtering system in the mouth area that enables Spider-Man to breathe in toxic environments by filtering out toxic particles in the air. It also grants the ability to breathe underwater. :*'Short-Range GPS Microwave Communication System:' The suit possesses a short-range GPS microwave communication system that enables Spider-Man to communicate with others over short distances. :*'Costume Detachment': Part of the costume can detach it self from Spider-Man to cover an object too dangerous to touch, such as a radioactive asteroid. :*'Nano Technology': Peter's suit has been able to blend in with environments, change color and was able to hide under his clothes. All these features are controlled by a computer system in the chest piece. The suit responds to mental control (The Amazing Spider-Man #530). The armor also has a secret override that can be activated by Iron Man in case of emergencies or if Spider-Man ever switches sides (which he eventually does). However, unknown to Stark, Peter was already aware of the safety measure and had bypassed it with his own override, Password Surprise. | Transportation = * Spider-Man's main form of transportation is "web slinging" with the aid of his spider-webs. * Spider Mobile (no longer used). | Weapons = | Notes = * In Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man/Peter Parker is portrayed by actor Tobey Maguire. * In the Ultimate Universe, Peter works as the web designer for The Daily Bugle. * Spider Man has been parodied as the character Spider-Ham in the Marvel Tales and What the-?! series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Spider-Man | Links = * Amazing Spider-Man.Info * Spider-Fan * SPYDER-25 * Spiderman Movie Wikia * The Best Spider-man Stories | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * May Parker * Ben Parker * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * The Black Cat * Venom * Carnage * Sinister Six * Clone Saga * Ezekiel Sims * The Other (crossover story arc) * Iron Man * Civil War }} es:Spider-Man (Peter Parker) fr:Spider-Man (Peter Parker) hu:Pókember nl:Spiderman (Peter Parker) Category:Avengers members Category:New Avengers members Category:Outlaws members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Wallcrawling Category:Night Vision Category:Danger Sense Category:Energy Senses Category:Street Fighting Category:Captain Universe Category:Phoenix Force